


夜奔（含番外）

by icecreamcone



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamcone/pseuds/icecreamcone
Summary: 成年人的爱情推拉





	夜奔（含番外）

夜奔

*糖锡

1、  
“来录个Log吧？”郑号锡摆好手持摄像机，转头问沙发上低头看曲谱的人。  
闵玧其手上转着笔，抬眼看了看笑得一脸明朗的郑号锡，不置可否。

“2013年3月8日，j-Hope的log……”摄像机在闵玧其的默许下运作着，郑号锡用柔和的语调说着近来的琐事一一其实并没有什么特别要说的事，只是在这个时间点上突然很想做点什么，话到嘴边更像喃喃自语。以灵感为由却说着些不咸不淡的话，字词凌空掠过脑壳，吐出来便不留痕迹。视线瞄到屏幕右下角的日期跳到3月9日，郑号锡突然想到了樱花。  
“要去看樱花的，对吧？”郑号锡下意识地回头提问身后沉默的背景板，开口的瞬间就后悔，此时的他还不是那么擅长处理录制中得不到回应的情况。  
“嗯，要看的。”背景板出乎意料地给了回应，语气柔软又吓人，还附赠一枚微笑，像是一吨樱花迎面砸向郑号锡，完全不给呼痛的余地。

堪堪反应过来的人几乎是手忙脚乱地结束了录制，再回头闵玧其已经重新投入工作，播放器自动跳转到下一首歌，BuskerBusker《的《樱花结局》。  
郑号锡把录好的视频导入电脑之后开始收拾东西，他对意外收获的温柔暂时无法给出恰当的回应，只想屈服于瞬间涌上来的倦意。出门前攥着门把手拧了三分之二又泄了力，“哥，要看樱花的话，明天一起去吧。”  
闵玧其书写的动作顿了顿，喉间发出沉吟似的应答，郑号锡将这声自动理解为“嗯”，终于成功踏出作曲室。  
《樱花结局》也播放完毕，这是列表里的最后一首歌，室内重归平静。闵玧其吐了口气将笔记本画满凌乱线条的一页翻过去，开始修改录制前在看的曲谱。

 

2、  
正是乍暖还寒的时候，冷空气刚走不久，耳尖和后颈还能感觉到寒气的流动，郑号锡突然想起刚来首尔的第一个晚上，那年是个暖冬，没有所谓的白色圣诞节，差不多就是这样的温度。  
节前列车例行晚点，在候车室里坐到呆滞，一路上头脑混沌吃光了精力，深夜抵达时也丝毫没有预想中该有的兴奋与欣喜。公司里值班的工作人员把他带到宿舍楼下，告知门牌和密码便匆匆离去，留他一人独自消化人生巨大的落差感。

一般人在这种情况下是不会有太多想法的，所以郑号锡在看到一室漆黑的时候也只是很自然地躺上了沙发，脱下外套盖到下巴，准备再给自己一段睡眠的缓冲时间。  
闭上眼的前一秒听到了门打开的声音，有人从最近的房间走出来，房里的灯光刚好洒在郑号锡脸上，他下意识地抬手去挡，眯着眼只看得清一个模糊背光的身影。  
之后的细节郑号锡记不太清了，记忆里只有裸着上身说着“来房里睡吧”的闵玧其，还有跟在闵玧其身后进房间时占据视野的苍白皮肤。

彼时郑号锡还不是个能够自如地去接近别人的人，带着来到新环境的胆怯与小心翼翼，亦步亦趋地做着分内的事，乖巧却缺少引导。  
那时候防弹还未具雏形，在他之前入住练习生宿舍的七个人都 Erapper是，谈话间尽是他听不懂的专业术语，一身在光州地区冒尖的跳舞本事在这种环境下竟使他显得格格不入。  
因此除了比他小的金南俊之外，他就只跟第一次见面就对他施予了善意的闵玧其亲近。这种亲近更多时候是他一头热，保温效果被对方负责。

闵玩其总是淡然自如，同时又带着截然相反的宽容，像是冷硬的岩石会从裂缝中冒出鲜活的生命，看似对周遭漠不关心又拒人千里的人却允许郑号锡一步步踏入他的领地。  
闵玧其本不喜欢工作的时候有人打扰，大家都识趣地不去捋虎须，郑号锡却不知道这规矩，本着“要多学习快点跟上不落后”的想法去旁观闵玧其工作。  
闵玧其一开始浑身不自在，但是看着郑号锡搬个椅子乖乖坐着，眼睛直勾勾盯着电脑屏幕上的操作界面，一副求知若渴的好学生模样，又狠不下心撵人，就由他去了。  
数次下来竟然也就习惯了。金南俊对此啧啧称奇，暗称新来的化铁水奇效甚佳。对此闵玧其无法给出合理的解释，有些事情总是发生得合理而悄无声息。

人都是趋甜避苦的，混沌又一成不变的空间迎来格格不入的闯入者，浑身上下都是自己的反义词，却又因那种干净纯粹而徒生出一种向往，接纳的同时也是在追逐，像候鸟感知温度，追随季风的脚步。

 

3、  
闵玧其工作起来一般都是闲事莫问的状态，生日对他来说也只是日历上的一个数字，和过去的每一天无异。其他人也不去打扰，等他深夜从工作室回来才捧出蛋糕给他唱生日歌，蜡烛一吹便当是过完生日了。  
灯被重新打开之后闵玩其才发现面前的人群里没有郑号锡的身影。他往房间里瞄了瞄，里边亮着灯，不像是有人在睡觉的样子。  
“他吃完晚饭就出去了。”金南俊看穿他的心思，边舔着手上沾到的奶油边说。

闵玧其愣了一秒才反应过来，懊恼似的啧了一声，一手抓起包就往门外冲去。玄关处的钟被匆忙间砸上的门震得抖了抖，指针晃晃悠悠指向11点过9分。  
看似天真梦幻的情节大多都不能幸免地落于俗套。闵玧其不看电视剧，电影也偏爱曲高和寡的那一类，少数几部看过的爱情片也都是宿舍生活里不可避免的集体活动的产物。

七情六欲里情爱最为晦涩难懂，芸芸众生中相爱之人最是丑陋不堪。

电影里那种大起大落和歇斯底里，映在眼里也不过是扭曲走形的五官。感同身受之下情绪或许具有感染力，于无心之人来说却只觉得不合常理又惹人嫌弃。  
但打下一星评分的观众本人此时却身陷剧情而不自知。  
出租车穿过隧道的时候，车身划破逆向风的声音一如那部深夜爱情片的BGM，刷子一样划拉着耳膜，扯得太阳穴跳动发胀。灯光明灭地打在脸上，闵玧其突然有种身陷囹圄的感觉。

23:52的时候出租车停在街口，闵玧其快步沿着路灯指引的方向去，嘴里呼出的白气氤氲消弭，也不知道在急些什么，身体总是比混沌的脑子更清醒。  
四下无人，路灯照不到的地方生出一种旷野感，凝固的黑暗里不知是否会有鬼怪张牙舞爪，连虫鸣声都没有，只听得到自己的脚步声和心跳声闷闷地击打脑壳，突然就觉得这是通往平行世界的单行道。  
闵玧其想回头看，却又想起奈何桥上回头便是阿鼻地狱的说法。  
头昏脑涨，脑子里回响着电视信号中断的声音。

转过拐角，是一座拱桥，桥两边是还未开全的樱花，不是想象中簇拥丛生的画面，一簇花苞里大约只半开着两三朵，被夜风吹得颤颤巍巍，昏黄路灯的照射下有种勉力支撑的感觉。  
郑号锡安静地坐在路灯下的长椅上，昏黄的灯光透过枝叶的缝隙倾洒，他捧着咖啡吹了一口，整张脸笼在蒸腾的热气里，如雾中花。

听到脚步声他摘下耳机看过来，然后笑出了熟悉的弧度:“哥，生日快乐。”

2013年3月9日23:59   
十方上下，万里眼中明。

闵玧其一直翻搅如洗衣机的脑子瞬间被脱水甩干，他快步走到郑号锡身边坐下，从包里翻出笔记本就开始写。手上的动作很快，仿佛稍慢一点脑子里流窜的音符字句就会跑得无影无踪。  
郑号锡安静地喝着咖啡看他写，一如每一个工作室里的夜晚。他一个人在这里坐了很久，将满肚子的话酝酿斟酌，脑内删删减减，衡量着该如何开口，到了这会儿不安的情绪却通通偃旗息鼓。  
没有比安静更适合现下的氛围了。  
笔记本翻了三页，手机震动，屏幕亮起跳出一条kkt提示，上方的时间显示3月10日0:25。

闵玧其合上笔记本放回包里，郑号锡喝光了最后一口咖啡，抬头看了一圈周围的樱花，咕哝着:“本来想说你生日一起过来看樱花，结果花期还没到，完全不是图片里的感觉嘛……不过，总算是在9号结束前跟你说了生日快乐，我还以为赶不上了呢。”  
闵玧其看着他唇峰上翘的弧度，和说话间忽隐忽现的酒窝，一把把包挎上左肩，抓起他的手腕就往桥的另一边走。郑号锡被拉了一个踉跄，“咦？哥？回去的话要走那边呀  
“饿死了，去找东西吃。”  
“诶？哦，好。”

路灯瓦数太低，照不到很远的地方，两人的身影渐渐隐没在浓稠的黑暗里。  
桥上不许回头的话，那就从另一边走吧。

 

4、  
出道前正是最紧张忙碌的时候，一方面公司孤注一掷寄予厚望，另一方面长久以来日夜为之努力的愿望终于要达成，在踏上出道舞台前的这段时间，所有人都如绷紧的弓弦，丝毫不敢懈怠。  
没有人提及闵玧其那晚的深夜出逃，再看得开的人在这种人生节点上也会变得专注而认真。同样的，夜行归来的人也没有时间精力去想更多的事，很多时候那些理所当然的怦然心动都只局限于练习时无意摩擦的光裸手臂，和工作室里流动缓慢的空气。  
他们都不是性急的人，料理情爱如酿醇酒，一场夜奔尚且酝酿了两年，得酌甘露也不急于这三个月。但是那场并不好看的夜樱也不是全无催化作用，未成熟的香气悄然氤氲每个动作眼神似乎都蒙上了淡粉色的滤镜，滋啦啦地又擦出静电来。

“啪”，郑号锡“嘶”了一声，抽回放在门把上的手，捏了捏麻痒的指尖，嘟囔着怎么这个时候还有静电。  
早晨的首尔迎来了最后一场倒春寒，闵玧其一夜未归，郑号锡出门前又倒回来给他带外套，想了想又拿上了一条红色的围巾。  
“哥你要出去吗？”郑号锡正思忖着要不要再拿一双手套，听到声音回头一看，金泰亨倚着门框抿着嘴一副欲言又止的表情。  
“准备去练习室，怎么了？”郑号锡又拎出一双毛线手套，跟外套和围巾搁在床边放作一堆，走过来揉了揉金泰亨的脑袋，心里通透明白。

金泰亨最近很不安，离出道的日子只剩两个月，上头却始终没有让他一起出道的意思，虽然名义上确实是“防弹少年团的练习生”，但大家都在忙着出道前的各种练习与录制，一点点向外界曝光，自己却终日无所事事，像局外人一样旁观着这热火朝天的场景。  
成员们都安慰他给他打气，但是十七八岁的男孩子又哪有什么细致心思，大家都各有各忙分身乏术，他自己面对这狭窄又空旷的宿舍，也不知道做了多少思想挣扎。  
细心如郑号锡习惯性地对他给予了特别关照，倒是没有过多空洞的话语，只是在各种小事上细致周到地照顾他的情绪，变着法子让他觉得自在。  
金泰亨当然不可能没有察觉，在这种困境之下任何一点善意都会被他无限放大，产生依赖心理是再自然不过的了。金泰亨摇了摇头，手掌摩挲头发的动作引得头皮一阵酥麻。

“要一起去练习吗？哥带你跳舞。”郑号锡旋即又间。金泰亨又摇了摇头:“你要带他们练习编舞，我在的话会妨碍你的。”  
郑号锡只觉得这个弟弟实在是可爱。像刚断奶的小奶狗，想探索陌生的世界又找不到方向，依赖心和自尊心相互矛盾，垂头丧气不知如何是好。

“泰亨啊，”郑号锡凑过去，一把捏上金泰亨的脸，往外扯了两下，“一定可以的。再耐心等一下，迟到也会到的呀。”  
金泰亨看着郑号锡凑近的脸，他一直知道他哥笑起来很好看，眼角眉梢就像融化的雪水，上唇扬起的弧度比新焙的春茶还要柔润，这张笑脸比任何镇静剂都管用，就着眼角挤出来的细纹，只觉得心脏像刚拧开的可乐，地冒着小气泡。  
下意识地就点了头。

并肩走在路上的时候金泰亨突然就想开了，得是幸，不得是命，如此简单的道理自己竟然钻了这么久的牛角尖，感到懊恼的同时又觉得郑号锡实在是厉害，三言两语抵了别人费尽心思的彻夜长谈。  
或许是那个笑容的魔力吧。  
金泰亨这样想着，转头看了看郑号锡半埋在围巾里的侧脸，心情是久未有过的轻松愉悦。他悄悄抬起手，一把塞进郑号锡的后颈——  
“呀！金泰亨！”郑号锡被冷了一哆嗦，整个人跳了起来，伸手就要往金泰亨脖子里塞。

金泰亨身手敏捷，咧着四方嘴咯咯地笑，迈开腿三步作两步就窜开了。郑号锡没好气地喊了两句，抬腿就追，塞得满满的背包在背后坠啊坠的。  
两个追逐着跑下斜坡的背影，跟两年来的每一次嬉戏打闹无异，都将一一定格在他们日后对这个练习生宿舍的记忆里。

 

5、  
忙起来的时候时间过得飞快，闵玧其依旧没日没夜地泡在工作室里，除了集体练习的时候基本不挪窝，谁说都不管用，到头来经纪人反倒得求助郑号锡  
“劝不动闵玧其的时候找郑号锡”俨然成为一条行事准则，叫闵玧其练习吃饭睡觉出门透气几乎成为了郑号锡日常的一部分。  
被强行安排任务的本人倒是没什么意见，每天做什么事之前叫一下闵玧其不过举手之劳，但是几次下来之后，他发现每次刚到门前闵玧其就自己出来了，一副别人都不行、就是等着他来才肯配合的样子，刻意得令人发指。  
郑号锡对此觉得无奈又好笑，以前他怎么就没发现这人幼稚得坦荡荡的一面。

出道倒计时很快就跳到了个位数，公司给了他们三天时间放松心情。之前再怎么紧张都好，到了这种时候反倒是一身轻松。人事已尽，成败都无愧于心了。  
只有一个人没办法放松心情。  
这天闵玧其带郑号锡去了朋友的店里喝咖啡淘旧版碟，出来之后也不回宿舍，直奔工作室就要开始干活。郑号锡看他兴致高涨，拗不过他，只好边念着“11点之前一定要回去”边跟他往工作室走。

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，随手推开练习室的门，视线直接捕捉到了盘腿坐在练习室正中间的金泰亨，耷拉着脸像被淋湿的小狗，瘪着嘴喊了句:“号锡哥，玧其哥。”郑号锡瞬间像被棉花砸了一拳，连忙走过去蹲下查看:“怎么了？”  
“我是不是真的不能出道了啊”金泰亨眼睛很大，薄薄的单眼皮，长却直的睫毛在顶灯的照射下投了一层阴影，黢黑的眼珠子此刻显得黯淡无光。  
郑号锡却没像以往那样安慰他了，方时赫的心思他搞不懂，离出道也没几天了，依旧没有任何消息，“一定可以”这种话他是没有底气再说出来了。  
任他情商再高也没办法处理这种问题，干脆双腿一盘也了坐下来，拍了拍金泰亨大腿，然后抬头看向闵玧其:“哥你先去忙吧，我陪泰亨坐一会儿，到时间了我叫你。”

闵玧其知道郑号锡宠金泰亨，但也权当是郑号锡慈悲心作祟，对不知所措的弟弟施予善意的关怀，更何况自己又不齿于嫉妒未成年的弟弟，因此一直没怎么在意，此番却是第一次看见郑号锡哄金泰亨的场景了。  
像生吞了一整颗柠檬，自己也说不清此刻的感受，五味杂陈堵得胸口发闷，两个声音不受控制地在脑子里吵吵嚷嚷，一个叫他放宽心，一个叫他放开心。  
但他到底还是屈服于无谓的自尊心，径自走进工作室，把郑号锡和金泰亨隔绝在薄薄的一扇门板之外，用工作来使翻搅的情绪重归平静。  
外头的俩人也不说话，郑号锡坐得很近，6月初温度刚上来，身上携了淡淡的暑气，通过传热反应烘着金泰亨光裸的小臂，差不多是暖宝宝的温度。

热，但是却控制不住地又挪近了一点。  
或许是太小心翼翼，郑号锡没有察觉。他绞尽脑汁地想挤出点什么合时宜的话，文字像乱码一样在脑子里飞窜，却怎么也组不成完整的句子，恼得他眉心紧锁，脸上是少见的愠怒表情。  
金泰亨看着他这表情觉得十分新奇，琢磨了一下觉得他大概是在跟自己较劲，更觉得这哥有趣得堪比奇趣蛋，每次打开都是不同的惊喜。

本该困苦的人却从心底泛起了欣喜，嘴角扬起了弧度而不自知。金泰亨盯着他哥，不自觉地伸出手指摸向他的眉心，想看看那个皱褶能不能轻易抚平。  
郑号锡吓了一跳，讶异地看着金泰亨。  
金泰亨反应过来，手指僵在半空，不自然地张了张嘴却什么也没说，尴尬地把手收回来，握成拳攥紧了衣角。太莽撞了，本来就沉重的空气愈发凝滞起来。  
自觉闯了祸的人还在思索着怎么弥补，手机却接到了来电提示。金泰亨连忙掏出手机，还没来得及默念一句谢天谢地，看到来电显示却来回摁不下接听键。  
“怎么了？”郑号锡看他的表情，无心再想方才的尴尬一刻，凑过去看他的手机屏幕。  
方PD。

方时赫这种时候来电话，不是喜讯就是判决了。  
郑号锡心下了然，深知这种时刻最是煎熬，倒不如坦然地接受结果了。他一把握住金泰亨拿手机的手，用拇指拨开停在接听键上的手指，往免提上干脆地一划——

“泰亨啊，过来公司签一下合同吧。”

方时赫的话如夏日闷雷，金泰亨完全没反应过来，在方时赫重复的询问声中呆愣地扭头看向郑号锡。郑号锡一手拿过手机，一手捏着他的手腕以示安抚，恭敬地回着方时赫的话。  
挂掉电话之后时间仿佛静止了一般，安静了数十秒，金泰亨突然跳起来，大喊着“啊啊啊我可以出道了”在练习室里上蹿下跳绕场三周，像宿醉的人大吐一场，把几个月来郁结在胸口的秽物吐了个干净。

初夏的风似乎都从门缝里灌了进来，密闭的练习室里是从未有过的清新广阔。郑号锡也跟着松了口气，笑着看他跑来跑去，比当初自己入选的时候还开心。  
好不容易泄了那股子劲，金泰亨扑通一声大字型躺在地上，胸口剧烈起伏，粗重的呼吸间还夹杂着笑声。郑号锡摇了摇头，起身走到金泰亨身边蹲下，拍了拍他的肩:“快起来，我陪你去公司签合同。”  
金泰亨朝他咧嘴一笑，见牙不见眼，上身猛地一下弹起给郑号锡来了个结实的拥抱:“哥！”  
郑号锡猝不及防，脚下一晃，单手撑了一下也没稳住重心，整个人被金泰亨的重量带着往下摔，实实在在地砸在了金泰亨身上。金泰亨被这么一砸，一口气没缓过来，惨烈地咳了几声，边咳还边笑。

郑号锡连忙起身给他顺气，又用力捏了捏他的脸，“让你疯！我要没撑那一下，得给你砸出血来。”  
金泰亨却依旧咧着嘴朝他傻笑，像拿到惦记很久的礼物的小朋友。“哥，我真的好开心哦，我可以出道了。”真的很像元气又乖巧的小奶狗。  
“知道了知道了，”郑号锡无奈地笑着，起身握住金泰亨的手一把将人拉起来，扯着他的衣服给他拍身上的灰尘，突然就觉得自己是不是有什么奶狗情结，“那也得先签约才算数啊金泰亨先生。”  
金泰亨又露牙式笑了一声，自知再开心也该收了，蹭蹭蹭地跑过去背起包，抓住郑号锡的手就往外走:“那快走吧。”  
“好好好你别拽我。”

练习室里重归平静。  
闵玧其在里间听到大门关上的声音，握着鼠标的手紧了紧，脸上是晦暗不明的表情。

 

6、  
极端情绪一般都不持久，比起喜怒哀乐更具备实感的是工作。  
金泰亨以隐藏成员的身份顺利出道，七个人得以用完整体的姿态一起站在舞台上，齐声喊着防弹的口号，一如他们几年来日思夜想的场景。  
日子变得忙碌而充实，团队利益大于一切私人感情，所有人闷头向上，郑号锡和闵玧其也只能在偶然的视线交集间交换一个会意的眼神，至于互相领会出什么意思来，那就只有自己知道了。

闵玧其有时候觉得自己恨郑号锡。喜欢是一回事，喜欢并恨着又是另一回事。他喜欢他的干净纯粹毫无心机，恰恰又是这一点使他心生怨恨。  
他从不隐藏自己卑劣的一面，就像学生时期求而未果的女生，在他心里早就是个已故之人的形象。郑号锡对他好，却又不吝于把这种好分给别人，他就无法抑制地生出恨意。他不是没想过自己是否太狭隘，竟跟自己的弟弟争风吃醋，但想来想去还是觉得太愚蠢，郑号锡愚蠢，他自己也愚蠢，所有人都愚蠢不堪。  
情爱之事为什么不能用简单的公式来处理，喜欢=占有，多简单，何苦加入人情世故的不必要条件来衡量定夺。  
他只是单纯地不想分享而已，这对现实主义者来说并无不妥，但他喜欢的偏偏是个乐善好施者。

主观因素是不能影响客观因素的了，内心活动再激烈也还是要工作，《新人王》作为第一个团综有条不紊地进行着。  
既然是以游戏为基础的团综，自然避免不了抽签分组一类的环节。不知该说造化弄人还是别的什么，郑号锡和闵玧其永远分不到一组去，又各自都有永远能分到一块儿去的搭档  
郑号锡自然不用说，闵玧其嘴硬心软，该做的事都会去做，每次都把队友照顾得很好。有时候大家一起看成片，后期把起眼不起眼的点都剪出来，看得双方都有点吃味，晚上窝在被窝里偷偷搜索对方和队友的关键字。

但在中秋特辑之前，他们搜出来的都只能算是无伤大雅的内容了。

适逢中秋，制作组安排了一整天的录制，一次性拍摄两集的容量，随着体力的消耗，晚上的游戏大家几乎都是强打精神，直到末盘王的时候才又一个个恢复神采，毕竟没有人不喜欢惩罚游戏。  
“霜花店”三个字出现的时候大家都精神抖擞，越是被禁止的领域就越是诱人。郑号锡被抽到的时候闵玧其就眉头一跳，总觉得有什么不好的事情要发生。  
他的预感是正确的。

金泰亨手上翻出骷髅牌的时候，闵玧其又一次体会到了生吞柠檬的心情，再听到惩罚是Kiss的时候，柠檬直接卡在食道进不去也出不来了。  
郑号锡瞄了一眼闵玧其，又对上金泰亨投过来的视线，只觉得脑仁疼。  
金泰亨看到郑号锡第一时间去看闵玧其，心里有点不是滋味。心里也是七上八下的，一边怕郑号锡拒绝，一边小心地做着表情管理，以掩盖对这个惩罚的期待。

但是事实上郑号锡根本没想过可以拒绝惩罚，愿赌服输和在其位谋其职对他来说都再理所当然不过了。  
没拒绝不代表他可以坦然接受，在他的世界观里kiss是情侣才可以名正言顺做的事，更何况他和闵玧其都还没越过这条线，这会儿倒是要和弟弟做了，说没有挣扎是不可能的。  
都是迟迟下不去嘴，金泰亨却是紧张使然。

他是个聪明人，他围着郑号锡打了多久的转，郑号锡就跟了闵玩其多久。郑号锡以为他看不出来，闵玧其故意不加掩饰。  
刚发现自己对郑号锡的异样心思的时候就察觉出来他和闵玩其的不同寻常，金泰亨也是消化得很艰难。想说不夺人所好，却又压抑感情无果，他只能保证自己不主动去做逾矩的事，机会来临的时候却没有不许他期待的道理。  
几番挣扎下还是决定长痛不如短痛，在队友的起哄下两人结结实实地亲了好几秒，分开之后郑号锡羞得转身就跑，金泰亨整个人都是懵的，只有颤抖的嘴唇提醒他刚刚经历了一个亲吻。  
别说当事人本身，其他人也是第一次遇到这种场面，一个个乱跑乱叫，气氛比白天录制的时候更高涨。

结束录制回到宿舍已经接近凌晨两点，一个个疲惫不堪地回到宿舍洗漱完毕几乎是倒头就睡。  
郑号锡从浴室里出来的时候没看到闵玧其，一边用毛巾胡乱擦着头发，一边一个个房间找过去，最终在阳台发现他的背影。

这个时间周围的建筑物已经鲜见灯光，远处一条公路坠着黄色的路灯，太远了，眯着眼都看不真切。闵玧其似乎站了很久，头发被夜风吹得干了个七八成，郑号锡站在下风处只闻得到薄荷沐浴露的清冽香气。

“为什么不拒绝？”闵玧其从喉间挤出来的声音听着有点喑哑，明显不是什么柔软的语气。  
郑号锡愣了愣，他料到闵玧其会不悦，却没想到是这般责难的语气。  
“是我抽到的呀，我不做别人就得替我来做，规矩还是要遵守的。”郑号锡斟酌了一下，尽量使用柔和的词句，不在这种时候去触他霉头。

闵玧其转过身来，凝视着郑号锡的眼睛，情绪藏得深不见底。郑号锡没被他这样看过，不知所措，硬撑了一会儿突然觉得有点委屈，瞳孔晃了晃，避开了那道锐利的视线。闵玧其嗤笑一声，笑他也在笑自己:“郑号锡，你是真的没搞懂。”  
说罢绕过郑号锡，头也不回地走回屋里。

挡在风口的人离开了，凛冽的夜风刮在郑号锡脸上，迎着风他睁不开眼，艰难地消化着刚刚发生的事情，觉得今晚真是冷，眼睛都被吹得酸涩发胀。  
一件外套将他搂了起来，温热的大手握住他瘦削的肩掰着他转了个面，半个身子被纳在仍冒着热气的怀里。  
金泰亨拉上阳台门，揽着郑号锡往回走。  
“早点睡吧，明天还要赶通告。”

 

7、  
很多时候现实就是这么不对等，感性比理性更加蛮不讲理，苦心经营千日才换来的一小口甘甜，只需一晚就能凝固到比没有更差的状态。  
冷战开始得突然，两人都没有相应的经验，行程的密度亦不给他们足够的思考时间，双方都能感受得到的是微弱却又不可忽视的戒断反应。  
郑号锡多次习惯性地就要去叫闵玧其吃饭，临敲门前才反应过来，拍打着自己的脸落荒而逃。闵玧其没了这个人肉闹钟，其他人又习惯性地以为郑号锡会料理好，于是屡次到了胃痛的地步才发现这是饿过头的反应。

这是种什么感觉呢？就好像你很喜欢一道小菜，吃饭总是少不了，哪一天吃不到了，就会食不下咽，什么东西吃在嘴里都变得索然无味。也不知道是贪恋那道小菜本身，还是只是不习惯饭桌上少了个碟子。  
但是习惯并非不可改变，再怎么强烈的戒断反应也终究会有恢复的一天。

人大多高估自己对感情的依赖性，又低估自己的适应能力，过度的心理活动将自己塑造成一个情种，总给自己套上电影主角的人设，实践起来却又于演技，开始到复合甚至凑不满一幕戏。  
不是没想过要好好谈一谈，但是你想得多了一点，我想得少了一点，就这么错过了解决的时机，只能任由双方逐渐适应这种情形。说天意弄人也好，说什么也罢，主观愿望在一定程度上比一般事物更依赖时间节点的合理性。

良药苦口，时间治愈一切。

当闵玧其自如地在歌词里写上“停止好吗，不想再拥有你”这样的句子时，他们早就已经神色如常，仅有的那么一点眷恋和可惜，也早被数百个日夜的忙碌磨损殆尽。

与此同时，他们七个人也迎来了事业的转折点。  
他们经历了太长太久的困苦，本以为早就麻木，情绪的闸口却在触碰到奖杯的那一刻被悉数打开。他们用痛苦挣扎的歌去描述花样年华，不知第几次的孤注一掷终于赢来回响，得到的那一刻才发觉这对他们来说有多么重要。  
灯火通明的录影棚里各种声音交织在一起，置身舞台中央觉得真实又虚幻，闵玧其拿着奖杯一寸寸地细看，边看边笑，笑奖杯比想象中轻，也笑自己此刻倾泻一空的负担比想象中重。笑着笑着，也不知道是开心还是难过了。

舍弃了一直以来自以为是的坚持才拿到了应得的东西，可喜可贺，可笑可悲。

郑号锡拿起唇膏往闵玧其嘴上涂，明明一直笑得明朗，看到闵玧其的时候，突如其来的悲伤感却逼得他直要哭出来。  
他吸了吸鼻子最后还是忍住了，虽然一直顶着哭包的名号，在关键时候却是最能忍泪的人。闵玩其心头一软，朝他伸出手，郑号锡却说着“涂好啦”就笑着走开了，不知是有意还是无意，闵其终究还是没能握上那只手。

那次回归他们像是一下子把以前没拿到的一位都给拿了回来，各种网站、实体店都是他们的照片，无一不被贴上大势的标签。  
达成目标不代表可以休息，人并不会因为得到了就会停止追求，巡演顺势为之。

本以为习惯了高强度工作的他们能很好的适应接下来的行程密度，却不想现实总是比想象来得糟糕，闵玧其和金泰亨晕倒在了神户的排练舞台上，那场演唱会不得不取消并改期。

塞翁失马，大家却是为此得到了喘息的机会。

从医院回来后两个病人就一直待在宿舍里休息，金泰亨是闲不住的性子，恢复精力之后就该干嘛干嘛，也会帮着郑号锡和金硕珍照料闵玧其  
倒不是说闵玧其病得有多严重，积劳成疾只消好好休息就能恢复，但是精神上的自我绑架却是没那么容易挣脱。  
闵玧其本就是个心思深沉的人，他若不愿透露，那你永远都猜不透他在想什么，所以当他钻起牛角尖来，即使觉得不合逻辑，也无从对他进行开解。他这样的人，轮不到别人对他指手画脚，自以为是只会显得可笑。  
他名义上是待在宿舍休息，事实上却从未停止工作。卧室不方便，他就在衣帽间里腾出来一块，郑号锡每次送饭送药进去都是各种电线和草稿纸凌乱交叠的场景。

这种时候郑号锡又生出了一种熟悉感，恍惚间觉得这就像当初他陪着闵玧其工作的每一个白天与夜晚。没有过多的交流，自己用第三方的角度去印刻闵玧其工作的样子，阅读他每一个细微的表情变化，得以对他的内心世界感知分毫。他陪了他那么久，有些事看得通透，有些事又只如管中窥豹。  
过尽千帆物是人非之后，已成定局的事也并不会改变分毫的。  
一如他对闵玧其此人的理解。

郑号锡从来不敢对闵其妄下断言，这个人复杂深不可见，他只能大概划分出一个自己理解的范围，至于是真的理解还是主观解读，在没有找闵玧其本人验证过的情况下，也就不得而知了。

 

8、  
距离休假结束还有三天，除了闵玧其之外，其他六个人已经恢复到练习中去了。这份职业最忌懈怠，休假也不代表就是真正意义上的休假。  
晚上结束训练回到宿舍，趁其他人去洗漱的时候，郑号锡相当顺手地拿好药和温水就往衣帽间去，打开门却发现空无一人，只有一地凌乱的废稿。  
找了一圈没找着，郑号锡扯着嗓子朝拐角的房间那边喊:“浩范哥，玧其哥到哪去了？”  
经纪人从房里探出头来，“哦忘了跟你们说，玧其他买了去神户的机票，现在应该已经在去机场的路上了。我们怎么劝他都不听……”

神户。  
后面的话郑号锡已经听不入耳了，脑内反复回响着“神户”两个字。他回想着闵玧其近日来的表现，还有半夜不时听到的不甚清晰的乍醒声，千思百绪交错在一起，脑子一片混沌。  
但是他有一个很强烈的想法，就像闵玧其一定是有了什么强烈的想法才决定去神户的，郑号锡此时只有一个念头:绝对不能让他走。或者绝对不能让他一个人走。

郑号锡咬了咬下唇，冲到玄关开门就走，把气急败坏的经纪人扔在身后，跑下楼随手招了辆出租车让尽快往机场赶。  
这应该是从刚入选练习生到现在为止他作为J-Hope做过的最出格的一件事了，但是这种时候他只想用郑号锡的身份去做他觉得必须要做的事。  
他比任何时候都要冷静，心里计算着速度和时间，脑海里不停滚动着画面，从2013年3月8日晚开始，一直到今天内见到的闵玧其的最后一面。  
有点像历史重演。

郑号锡踏入了同一条河流，陷入了曾经上演过的俗套剧情。  
出租车疾行着穿过长长的隧道，车身陷入风轨划出让人头昏脑涨的声音，隧道内的壁灯忽明忽暗地打在侧脸，郑号锡恍惚觉得穿行过后将会得到永恒的解脱。

下车之后郑号锡一刻不停地向航站楼里跑去，一个个登机口查看，进行着一场单方面的追逐。  
深夜的机场笼罩在浓重的睡意里，脚步声在空旷的大厅发出沉闷的回响。他的动态视力变得前所未有的好，眼睛扫过的画面是高速运转的走马灯，将每一个细节捕捉过滤。又听到了隧道里那种声音。  
急切又盲目的疾行者用身体划破空气，耳边除了风声听不到别的声音。他没看表却也感受得到时间的流逝，似有无形的分针秒针扼上他的咽喉，希望与失望的天平逐渐倾斜。“叮咚一—”  
在众多班机提示中，唯独这声入了耳。郑号锡甩了甩脑袋往身后看，他确切地听到了“神户”两个字。

“闵玧其！”  
四周传来回响，漾着尾音。远处困倦的旅行者抖了抖，砸吧一下嘴又重新陷入睡眠。  
郑号锡喘着粗气，终于捕捉到那个穿着黑色大衣的身影。

被叫的人转过身来，手上拿着护照，即将通过安检。他隔着十几米的距离看着郑号锡，双眼平静无波，一如既往地看不出情绪。  
身后传来工作人员催促的声音，广播里反复播放去往神户的飞机还有5分钟停止登机的信息。他回头跟工作人员说了句什么，点了点头像在致歉，径直朝郑号锡走来。

郑号锡到了这会儿全没了想法，看他一步步走近，又从包里拿出一个活页夹递过来，想也没想就乖乖地接住了。  
闵玧其没有说话，静静地看了他几秒，最后朝他露出一个释然的微笑，在工作人员的再次催促下淡然转身，像以往每一次海外行程一样，仿佛只是去去就回。  
直到他的身影完全消失在视野里，郑号锡依然盯着他离去的方向，半晌才挪动脚步找了个椅子坐下。

郑号锡打开闵玧其给他的活页夹，突然就笑了出来，却笑得比哭还难看。成吨的樱花和着霜雪朝他兜头冒脸砸过来，四肢麻木，体无完肤，砸得他站不稳脚，在悬崖边上绊了一下，整个人囫囵坠进海里。

巨大的洋流将他席卷，胸腔被水压挤得闷疼，眼睛摄了盐分，生理泪水止不住地流，融在海水里，打在纸页上。他紧咬着下唇，疼得浑身发抖。

那几张薄薄的曲谱上，是他再熟悉不过的音符，跨越了三年，终于在今天看到了完整版。

最后一页是空白的纸，用铅笔写着几行字:

To：Hope  
2013.03.09~2016.01.07

 

-END-

 

【番外】  
金泰亨乐于观察，他对世界有强烈的探索欲，总是从第三者的角度去揣摩周遭的人事物，挑挑拣拣将有趣的一—记在脑内档案里。  
郑号锡是他第一个事无巨细全方位记录的观察对象。辅一见面开始郑号锡就蛮横地霸占了他的视线焦点，只因那股绝对干净的气息。他很久没遇到过这么干净的人了不仅是表层意义上的，而是从里到外散发出的清例。  
这个观察对象并没有让他失望，给他带来了意料之外的惊喜。

郑号锡是个难以定义的人，他柔软又坚韧，带着全罗南道独有的热情努力地生活，整个人冒着鲜活的热气。另一方面他又谨慎周到，对他人宽容，对自己严苛，照料好每个人每件事，却一门心思撞破南墙也不回头。  
没有什么能比观察郑号锡更有趣了。

观察者并不总能保持客观清醒，当对观察目标投入过多的时候，异样的心思往往滋长得悄无声息。  
全景镜头里开始夹杂越来越多的特写，甚至是微距画面。不知从何时开始金泰亨已经不满足于从整体上观察郑号锡，他把他全身上下每个部分庖丁解牛般划分经纬，用每一寸皮肤、每一块骨肉的单位去衡量计算。

他开始贪恋郑号锡那种毫不吝啬的温暖，特别是在自己身陷囹圄进退不得的境况之下，就像迷失沙漠的旅行者，每天定时到水源处汲取水分。  
贪恋就会喜欢，喜欢就想独占。

金泰亨并没有利用年龄优势的想法，在想得到平等关系的前提下年龄反倒误事，但又不得不被动地接受弟弟这个身份给他带来的便利。郑号锡永远不会拒绝他，却也不会允许他更深一步地踏足自己的领地。  
他深知这样不妥，但又一筹莫展，在找到合适的方法之前，除了维持兄友弟恭的关系之外别无他法。

蝉深居泥土十八年尚且能破土而出，只要耐心等待，好坏都终得结果。  
但是他的情愫刚刚生根，还没等到发芽，郑号锡却跟闵玧其去看了花。  
那天晚上他是看着郑号锡出门的，临近深夜都不见人回来。他想了想觉得练舞也不至于这么晚，何况今天还是闵玧其生日，郑号锡不可能忘，便拨通了那串熟悉的号码。  
电话很快被接通，背景里很安静，只能隐约听到一点风声，想必不是在室内。郑号锡的声音很轻:“泰亨？”“哥在哪呢？这么晚了还不回来。”  
“我有些事要做，不用担心，会回去的。”  
金泰亨皱了皱眉，以为是错觉，竟从郑号锡的语气里听出了一丝愉悦的期待感。

“今天是玧其哥的生日呢，虽然他还没回来…”金泰亨嘟囔着，莫名地因着郑号锡的语气而有点不快。  
“我知道。”  
金泰亨不说话了。事实上郑号锡也没给他接话的余地:“没事的话，我先挂了。”  
金泰亨闷闷地“嗯”了一声，郑号锡顺势挂了电话。他觉得不解，又感到委屈，郑号锡居然笑着挂掉他的电话，让他眉头跳动，有种不好的预感。

当晚闵玧其就给了他答案。

金泰亨把闵玧其视线梭巡的那一幕看在眼里，也听到了金南俊说的话，在他神情突变往门外冲的时候，他百分百确定闵玧其是去找郑号锡了。  
多浪漫呀，你在寒冷的户外等他半夜也毫无怨言，他在生日的最后一小时义无反顾地冲出去找你，俗套却喜人的剧情，不买账似乎不近人情。  
金泰亨苦笑着，甚至能想象出郑号锡笑着说生日快乐的画面。

他心灰意冷，百爪挠心，干脆自暴自弃地等待接下来的剧情，于是得以见证闵玧其和郑号锡裹着寒气一起进门的场景，还得到了郑号锡边揉他脑袋边问他怎么还不睡的特别待遇  
从癍痧里品出甜味来，金泰亨哭笑不得，只觉病入膏肓。

本来到了这一步就已经算是铩羽而归，少了勇气，失了时机，怎么看都是个彻头彻尾的失败者。金泰亨不甘又不舍，却又坚守自己的原则，落荒而逃已经够难看，不能再做更丑陋的事情了。  
但是情爱之事又何尝能用逻辑关系来解释。越是得不到就越是放不下，金泰亨的目光早已习惯追随郑号锡，哪怕看到他的生活轨迹里融入了闵玩其也无法停止，尝着苦涩，又甘之如饴。

郑号锡追着闵玩其跑了多久，他小心翼翼控制着不越界的感情就维持了多久。他用旁观者的角度分尝着郑号锡的酸甜冷暖，也曾在冷风肆虐的深夜分给郑号锡怀抱，一如当初郑号锡对他从不怪吝的施予。

按理说聪明如金泰亨不可能不把握郑号锡和闵玧其的冷战期，但他只是一如既往地陪在郑号锡身边，不紧不慢的，什么想法都没有。  
他看了太久，几乎把郑号锡看了个通透，自己那点愤懑不平也消磨殆尽。很多问题没有绝对正确的答案，也不是所有的僵局都需要被打破。他的第六感和逻辑感告诉他，至少现在郑号锡需要的不是自己。  
没有不会拐弯的列车，万事都会迎来转折点。  
那天夜里他没有明确的想法，身体却是先于思想行动了。  
平行的河流没有交错点的话，那就直接淌过去。

郑号锡追逐闵玧其，金泰亨追逐郑号锡。编剧的主线埋得太好，兜兜转转，三个人都逃不出这个局，是进是退这种剧情都会最终上演，命运之下万物皆为蝼蚁。

金泰亨盯着左腕表盘上的指针，心里跟着秒数默数。这是他的吉祥物，心诚则灵，否极泰来。

金泰亨奔跑着穿梭在航站楼里，玻璃门上一一闪过他的身影。  
他停下脚步的时候，郑号锡正坐在金属长椅上，双手紧紧捏着一个展开的活页夹，低着头，刘海遮住半张脸，只看得清挺翘的鼻尖和因咬着下唇而紧绷的下巴。

金泰亨突然觉得心里一片平静，他扯了扯衣角，朝郑号锡走去。  
“哥。”  
郑号锡闻言抬起头，湿润的眼里映出金泰亨柔和的脸，咧开嘴笑着朝他伸出手。

机场上空传来飞机呼啸的声音，黑暗中只看得清机舱里透出的灯光，闪烁着去往北纬34°40′的方向。  
被划破的夜空重归宁静，浓重的夜色下，酝酿着又一场夜奔。

 

-END-


End file.
